Echoes of the past
by Tsukihime95
Summary: What will you do if you have a second chance in life and be able to remember your family just to realize that your new family, specially your twin sister, is the key to breaking your twin brother's curse? what would you do? rated M just to be sure.


**_Hey everyone, I hope you'll like this new fanfiction, english isn't my native language, so please bear with me if I have misspelling or grammar issues, this fanfiction will be full of happy endings with a little bit of drama, angst and sappyness, but mostly will have character growth and a little of ooc._**

 ** _Also it will be an AU because I will change some things behind the reasons and plots behind the mikaelsons, and change the storyline quite a lot. I'm not going to make all 8 seasons of tvd because NOPE, I didn't saw all of them and I really like this fandom because of the fanfics tbh, it went downhill in season 3 and unbearable in season 6. I'll probably touch the originals and probably baby hope, but no hayley, I think._**

 _ **I really need a Beta reader for this :'D if someone wants to, please DM me.**_

 _ **lots of love,**_

 _ **Tsuki.**_

* * *

 _"When you were young you_

 _used to dream about fires_

 _And scream into the night_

 _To find me standing_

 _barefoot at your side"_

 _ **Outskirts of Moscow, Russia, 1453**_

The moon could not be more beautiful tonight.

She could feel the smoke coming out of the chimneys in her nostrils reminding her of happy times, leaving a bitter taste on her mouth. She could picture it, her imagination running wild, the time when they were human, Bekah and her collecting berries and doing chores for _Mother ( **NONONO, she isn't their mother anymore, just EstherESTHEREsThEr)** ; _Finn, Eli, Nik and Kol hunting and learning how to fight from Fa... Mikael _**(HateHATEHATEHATEE)**_

 _"I used to whisper it will be alright_

 _And lay down at your side_

 _And take your tiny hands into mine"_

And Henrik, oh _**Henrik**_ , sweet and kind Henrik, always wanting to have adventures with Nik and her or filling his curiosity when Kol and her practiced their magic. Thinking of her littlest brother always makes her undead heart break a little more. And her resolve more strong. She will **NOT** lose another member of her family, she will **always** protect them.

With that thought - that promise in her mind, she takes her white oak stake and puts it in her back as she approaches the demon that has tormented her family for 463 years. Mikael.

"Fancy seeing you here 'Father' " she mocks with disdain seeing him with multiple vervain laced stakes in his body and coughing blood "did you appreciated my welcome gift?"

"Where is that bastard of your brother girl? Is he so coward that he left you here? To face me?!" The original slayer sneers at her before coughing again making Serena more angry. She vamp speed next to Mikael and slaps him hard and then breaking his shoulder blades taking her rage out of him making Mikael scream.

"How dare you talk like that about Nik?!" She screams making her vampire features show " I am here to kill you once and for all!"

"Don't make me laugh little girl" he sneers before taking her neck with his right hand and tose her to a nearby tree, breaking it in the process. Starting to put put the stakes out of his body, he continues, " I am little impressed with your traps, I will give you that little girl, but you see, I am stronger than you, and have the weapon that will kill you and then your brothers and finally, I will kill that bastard for what the both of you have done"

"You really have lost your mind, we did not asked for this! Esther is the one that shame you, not **US!** " she screams at him with rage, getting up and starts fight him.

She knows that she is more likely to lose, since he is stronger than her, but she **can not** , her family will always be in danger and fleeing away because of Mikael. Her thoughts drift from Mikael to her siblings, specially Nik and knows he is going to feel betrayed by what she is doing, she knows she is being reckless confronting Mikael by herself, but, for her family, to protect them and specially Nik (the one who has felt the worst abuse by Mikael) she will do whatever it takes to kill their tormentor, even if it means that she could die in the attempt.

 _"And how_

 _Was I to know_

 _I'm not strong_

 _I should have saved you"_

Using the newfound strength, even though she is really tired with 2 stakes in her stomach and left thight respectively, she vamp speed towards him and tackles him making him fall, pulls out the stake on her tight and stakes his right hand into the ground, then pulls out the other one screaming in pain and stake his left arm, takes he white oat stake off her back and raises her hand with it.

"DIE!"

 _ **NO!**_

She feels a pull trowing her away of Mikael, and then pain, so much pain in her brain that can not bear with it and screams in agony. That's when she feels _HER,_ she feels _her_ magic in her body using so much spells on her, feeling as if her body is on fire.

"MOTHER WHY?!" she rages in agony _**(why are yo** **u doing this? why do you protect HIM? why did you cease to love us? to love me? WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY)**_ letting the tears fall from her cheeks in frustration. Then, in the back of her mind she hears a voice, a sweet voice that is telling her to go to her siblings and kill them, to take away their misery. and then she feels the ultimate betrayal, her own mother is using a spell on her, a compulsion like spell on her to kill her family, her siblings, _Nik._

"do you... do you hate us that much mother?" she asks with a little voice, her heart breaking in pieces, because even though her mother is in the other side, she **KNOWS** she does. And then she knew what to do. Taking again the white oak stake and racing her hand, she looked her gaze to her former Father, the one that never love them, and his pride was the downfall of her family.

"I will NOT be used as a weapon or a puppet against my siblings, BURN IN HELL!" and nails herself into her heart.

 _Finn, Eli, Kol, Bekah... Nik... I failed..._

and she knew no more.

.

.

.

 _ **Bryansk, Lithuania, 1453, 2 minutes before the death of Serena**_

The Mikaelsons, woken up in by the compeled vampires of their sister, in addition to Klaus killing two of them on the behalf of _keeping_ snapping his neck and then Sage burned another for the same reasons (she was the last woke up), where gathered together worried sick for their sister. Klaus sees Elijah and Kol having a conversation with some witches hoping they can assist them on casting a location spell where their sister whereabouts are, when he _feels_ it.

 ** _NoNONONoNoONNOnOnonononNOONnOoNPAINpAINPaIN_**

He screams in agony startling his family, then procedes to kill anyone aside of his family and begins to break everything that is in reach of his hands.

"Nik! What is happening?!" cries out Rebekah, fearful of his brother and sister, feeling the worst.

"She is **DEAD**!"

and He flips it.

 _"And oh_

 _I hope you know_

 _That you're my home_

 _But now I'm lost_

 _So lost"_

* * *

She wokes up in a forest.

and not just a random forest, it's the forest where her and her siblings lived in the 1000th century, where they were happy, where Henrik was alive.

Thinking of her littlest brother makes her feet go to another direction, to the falls where Nik, Henrik and her have their adventures, where Nik taught them how to swim.

Almost reaching to her destination she abruptly stops walking and chokes when she see who is on the shore.

"Hen-Henrik?" she wispers in shock, tears gathering in her eyes.

the person turns around and smiles, showing his dimples.

"Hallo søster"

* * *

 **I Know, this was so angst, but I needed this for the plot :c I swear.**

 **The song I used was Forest Fire by Brighton. go check it out.**

 **Next, we will have Nik's attempts to revive his twin and a lot more.**

 **Thank you for reading this hideous fic.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Tsuki**


End file.
